The last day
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: No sabemos cuándo será la última vez que veremos a las personas que amamos pero cuando se está en medio de una guerra, es aún peor, pueden morir en cualquier momento. Es por eso que no debes enamorarte y menos si eres Sirius Black.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, menos Sirius Black, Black es mio.**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

* * *

><p><em>What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead.<em>

_What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead._

* * *

><p>El último día de Sirius con Marlene no fue, ni de lejos, lo que él hubiera querido.<p>

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!-la rubia temblaba de rabia y dolor. Había sido tan estúpida.

-¡No es para tanto!-Black la miraba enojado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos grises llameando.

-¡¿No lo es?! ¡Te metiste con otra, en mi cara! ¡Con alguien que decía ser mi amiga!

-¿Quieres, por una vez en tu vida, no ser una maldita dramática?-la voz de Sirius resonó por el pequeño departamento.

-¡¿Maldita dramática?!-grito Marlene de vuelta, dejando de lado sus cosas que había estado guardando en una bolsa de forma desordenada, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. -¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho?

-¡Por favor! ¡Supéralo! ¡No es la primera vez!-estaba furioso con ella ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto alboroto?

-¡Y todavía lo dices asi!-le lanzo un zapato que el mago esquivo a duras penas-¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Esto se acabó, Sirius!-las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

-¿Se acabó? ¡Ja! ¿Qué es lo que se acabó, McKinnon? Tú y yo no teníamos nada. -su voz tenía un tono de burla cruel- Que hayamos estado follando y compartiendo casa no significa que tuviéramos una relación, no eres más que otra del montón.

En cuanto dijo eso, se arrepintió.

Siempre había pensado que el rostro de Marlene era demasiado expresivo, era demasiado fácil leerla y esa vez no fue la excepción. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago al ver su reacción, ni siquiera la había visto asi cuando lo descubrió follando con Hestia en el sofá del departamento horas atrás.

-Bien-fue todo lo que dijo minutos después. Se quitó los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas y termino por guardar sus pertenencias.

-No quise decirlo asi-espeto, no iba a disculparse pero sentía como la situación se le iba de las manos.

-Sí, quisiste hacerlo-se colgó la bolsa de lona en el hombro y lo miro seria-pero no te preocupes, lo he entendido-paso a su lado sin mirarlo en dirección a la puerta y Sirius la siguió.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto cuando la chica tenía una mano en el picaporte lista para irse, no iba a reconocer que su actitud lo estaba asustando pero la verdad es que asi era. Prefería que le gritara, que le lanzara cosas, que llorara pero no que actuara asi. Tan fría. Esa no era Marlene.

-No volveré a ser un problema para ti, Black-dijo viéndolo- no más dramas, no más lágrimas, no más peleas. No más Marlene. Se acabó.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Sirius pasó los tres días siguientes en casa, borracho a más no poder. En un principio había tratado de engañarse, diciéndose que asi estaba mejor, que la rubia se había vuelto una molestia y que era mejor que se librara de ella de una vez pero en cuanto lo pensó se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. Después de eso vino el sopor, no sabía qué hacer, Marlene no iba a perdonarlo, no tan fácil. Se había metido con una de sus amigas, en el departamento que compartían y para rematar le había dicho todas esas cosas que en realidad no creía. La angustia reemplazo a todo lo demás cuando pasaron tres días y él no sabía nada de ella. Tenía miedo de ir a buscarla a casa de sus padres pero no por la reacción de su padre o de sus hermanos, no. Temía encontrarse con la gélida mirada que le había dedicado antes de irse, ella siempre lo miraba de una forma tan diferente, con calidez, alegría y… amor. Marlene lo amaba y él lo sabía. Sirius no estaba tan seguro de poder amarla como se merecía, de ser suficiente para ella y por eso la apartaba, para no sufrir. No quería que Marlene le rompiera el corazón pero él ya se lo había roto a ella.<p>

-Canuto-llamo una voz conocida. James.

-¿Cornamenta? ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -se puso de pie, tambaleante.- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Harry? ¿La pelirroja?

-Ellos están bien-contesto pero no parecía, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-Cornamenta, no me asustes ¿Qué paso?

James miro al piso por un momento, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para decirlo.

-Es… es Marly. La encontraron… a todos los McKinnon. Los mataron a todos.

Sirius no reacciono. No podía. Era inconcebible. Los efectos del alcohol desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por pánico.

-Estas mintiendo.

-No mentiría con algo como esto Canuto. Mataron a mi mejor amiga, masacraron a su familia completa.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras! ¿Ella te metió en esto? ¿Te conto lo que paso y te convenció de venir a decirme esta sarta de estupideces?-la ira siempre era más fácil de manejar que el dolor. O al menos asi era para el animago.

-Canuto, cálmate-la voz de James estaba ronca pero aun asi era firme-Necesitamos apoyarnos en este momento, Marlene esta m…

-¡No vuelvas a decirlo!-interrumpió otra vez, colérico. No dejo que James replicara, se apareció cerca de la mansión McKinnon y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a los Aurores pululando por ahí.

Empujo a varios y golpeo a uno cuando intentaron impedirle el paso, de todas formas él entro, buscando por todas las habitaciones, llamando a Marlene a gritos. Entro a su habitación después de buscar por toda la casa y la encontró por fin, la escena era tan macabra que si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos se le habrían erizado los vellos del cuerpo.

Las paredes estaban teñidas de sangre. De _su_ sangre. Todo estaba destrozado y ella yacía en la cama, desmadejada, con la ropa rasgada y los ojos cerrados. Las heridas y moretones eran más visibles conforme se iba acercando pero aun asi se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo. Después de todo, era Marlene, su rubia alegre y loca, quien nunca tenía el menor reparo para decir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, quien siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, aunque se tratara de alguien que hubiera sido malo con ella alguna vez.

Una persona asi no podía morir, no asi, no tan joven, no de forma tan cruel, no sin saber que era amada.

Porque si, Sirius la amaba. Mientras la tomaba con delicadeza entre sus brazos comprendió que la amaba más que a su vida y que ella no tenía ni idea. Había muerto creyendo que Sirius la consideraba una simple diversión, sin saber que él vendería su alma con tal de traerla de vuelta y decirle que era su todo. Lagrimas dolorosas cayeron sobre el pálido cabello de la chica que estaba inerte, fría; lagrimas que reflejaban solo una mínima parte de su dolor, lágrimas de su joven amante que se culpaba de su muerte.

Si él no hubiera sido tan idiota, ella estaría viva.

Si él hubiera sido valiente y le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, ella estaría ahora con él.

Si él hubiera ido tras ella, podría haberla salvado.

Si se hubiera dedicado a amarla y no a herirla, tal vez dentro de unos años podrían estar casados, con un hijo o dos. Vivirían el resto de sus existencias juntos, envejecerían juntos, morirían juntos.

Pero no. Ellos no iba a obtener eso.

No sabía cómo era que seguía vivo. La muerte de Marlene no lo había matado pero lo había dejado roto, lo había hecho desear morir.

"_No volveré a ser un problema para ti, Black" "No más Marlene. Se acabó." _

Sus últimas palabras resonaban en su mente, se le clavaban como cuchillos en el alma. Él había provocado eso. Quería gritar. Quería matar a los culpables. Quería no haber nacido nunca.

-Cumpliste tu palabra ¿No es asi, escocesa malvada?-reto entre sollozos, acariciando su mejilla pétrea con el pulgar- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Peleo como la leona que era-dijo Moody interrumpiendo de repente, con gesto hosco. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia..-lucho hasta el final.

Black no respondio nada. No habría esperado menos de Marlene, ella no era de las que se rendía y él mismo era la prueba de ello.

-Debo llevármela Black, el funeral será mañana-el auror trataba de mantener la compostura pero no era una roca, aunque lo pareciera. La muerte de una de sus pupilas favoritas lo había afectado mucho.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto, se oía tan… roto.

-Travers y otros siete mortífagos. Los atraparemos-juro.

-No solo eso, voy a matarlos, voy a hacerlos pagar por esto-se oía tan desprovisto de emoción cuando dijo eso que Alastor tuvo miedo de que el muchacho cometiera alguna locura.

-Ya veremos eso luego, hijo-se acercó a ellos pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Yo lo hago-la cargo, sujetándola con suavidad y salió de la habitación, ignorando nuevamente a Moody.

-Prometo que voy a vengarte, McKitten-murmuro contra la piel fría de su frente y deposito un beso ahí.

* * *

><p>El funeral estuvo lleno de elogios hacia la familia.<p>

Hacia los educados y amables señores McKinnon que nunca hicieron distinciones entre magos, muggles, squibs o criaturas mágicas.

Hacia los hermanos de Marlene, fuertes, valientes, juguetones, divertidos y excelentes personas.

Y por supuesto, hacia Marlene.

Hablaron de su noble corazón, de su alegría contagiosa, de su tenacidad mientras Sirius escuchaba entre dolor y silencio, mientras veía el féretro descender, mientras era testigo de cómo enterraban al amor de su vida.

Quiso recordarla como era en vida, chispeante, maravillosa, hermosa pero no pudo. Marlene estaba muerta y Sirius iba a cargar con la culpa hasta el último de sus días.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Me encantaría que si alguien leyó esto, me dijera que le ha parecido. Quiero aclarar que yo amo y admiro a Sirius pero la idea surgió y bueno, aquí estamos. Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias.<strong>

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
